Istota magii 1: Godryk
by Gizmolog
Summary: Pierwszy sezon "Merlina" opowiedziany z perspektywy Godryka Gryffindora. Godryk, młody giermek z Bretanii, przybywa do Camelotu wraz ze swym panem i rycerzem na turniej. Po drugiej stronie Kanału magia jest legalna, a obaj Francuzi są czarodziejami - jak poradzą sobie w królestwie, gdzie używanie zaklęć karze się śmiercią?
**Fanfik, a właściwie jego pierwszy rozdział, powstał na potrzeby akcji** _ **Tasiemiec 2015**_ **na Forum Mirriel i stanowi pierwszą część planowanej serii składającej się z sześciu osobnych tekstów. Poniższą część można czytać bez znajomości któregokolwiek z kanonów. Zawiera wprawdzie całe mnóstwo spojlerów do serialu, ale ponieważ idea tego tekstu leży w opowiedzeniu serialowych wydarzeń z perspektywy postaci kanonicznej dla** _ **Harry'ego Pottera**_ **, obejrzenie serialu nie powinno być konieczne dla zrozumienia treści tego crossovera. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, bo starałam się ten fanfik tak napisać, żeby konieczne nie było.**

 **W tekście pojawia się pojęcie** _ **escuier**_ **(które Uther skraca do** _ **scuier**_ **). Oznacza ono** _ **giermka**_ **. Postanowiłam jednak nie używać słowa** _ **giermek**_ **, ponieważ w serialowym Camelocie giermkowie wyraźnie nie istnieli - a więc nie powinno istnieć również słowo ich określające. Dodatkowo kiedy sprawdzałam etymologię angielskiego słowa określającego giermka (** _ **squire**_ **), okazało się, że pochodzi ono z języka francuskiego. Bauldwin i Godryk przyjechali do Camelotu z Francji (no, nie bezpośrednio, ale jednak), więc ułożyło mi się praktycznie samo: to oni zawieźli to słowo na Wyspy, gdzie Wyspiarze lekko je zmienili, żeby lepiej pasowało do ich języka. Ale w tekście na razie jest** _ **escuier**_ **/** _ **scuier**_ **. I zapewne przynajmniej jakiś czas pobędzie.**

 **W tekście pojawiają się sceny z poszczególnych odcinków serialu, włącznie z bezpośrednio zacytowanymi fragmentami dialogów; tłumaczenie dialogów jest mojego autorstwa, a wypowiedzi zaczerpnięte z serialu oznaczone zostały kursywą.**

 **Odcinek 1**

 **Smocze wezwanie**

 _\- Już dość się zabawiłeś, przyjacielu._

 _\- Czy ja cię znam?_

 _\- Er, jestem Merlin._

 _\- Więc cię nie znam._

 _\- Nie._

 _\- A mimo to nazwałeś mnie przyjacielem._

 _\- Mój błąd._

 _\- Tak, tak właśnie sądzę._

 _\- No. Nigdy nie zaprzyjaźniłbym się z takim dupkiem._

(pierwsze spotkanie Merlina i Artura, _Merlin_ , sezon 1, odcinek 1 - _Smocze wezwanie_ )

...

\- Co myślisz? - spytał Baudwin nie odwracając wzroku od Camelotu.

Ze wzgórza, na którym się zatrzymali, mieli bardzo dobry widok na otaczające ich lasy i zamek w oddali. W czerwonawym świetle świtu białe mury Camelotu różowiły się przez chwilę, żeby zaraz rozbłysnąć złotym blaskiem wschodzącego słońca. Godryk nie należał do osób skłonnych podziwiać otaczające go piękno, ale mimo to ten widok go zachwycił.

\- Jest wspaniały - odpowiedział. - Zupełnie jak zaczarowany.

\- Nie o to pytałem - stwierdził rycerz bez zniecierpliwienia. - Jak szybko twoim zdaniem tam dotrzemy?

Godryk ocenił wzrokiem odległość dzielącą ich od celu podróży, dodał do niej prawie drugie tyle, jako że większość dróg, szczególnie prowadzących przez las, zwykle nie biegła w linii prostej, dokonał w myśli szybkich obliczeń, po czym odparł:

\- Jeśli przynajmniej większą część drogi przejedziemy galopem, powinniśmy zdążyć przed południem.

\- Ja też tak uważam - przyznał Baudwin.

Godryk powstrzymał uśmiech zadowolenia cisnący mu się na usta; kolejny sprawdzian zaliczony. Wiedział, że wciąż jest bardzo młody i jeszcze wielu rzeczy musi się nauczyć, ale przez to tym bardziej cieszyło go każde potwierdzenie jego stale rosnących umiejętności, które padało z ust Baudwina. Jego pan, opiekun i nauczyciel w jednej osobie nie był skory do pochwał, choć z drugiej strony nie był dla Godryka tak surowy, jak mógłby być. Ale też Godryk starał się nie zawodzić swojego rycerza - był dumny, że właśnie jego Baudwin wybrał jako towarzysza na tej wyprawie, i nie chciał, żeby rycerz kiedykolwiek tego żałował.

\- I pamiętaj, Godryku - Baudwin odezwał się identycznym tonem jak wcześniej, a mimo to Godryk miał wrażenie, że zrobił coś złego - że w Camelocie bezpieczniej jest nie używać słów w rodzaju _zaczarowany_. Nie tylko w murach zamku czy samym mieście, ale w całym tym królestwie. - Jakby dla potwierdzenia wagi swoich słów odwrócił się w siodle, żeby spojrzeć na podopiecznego przez ramię.

Godryk przełknął ślinę, skinął głową i powiedział:

\- Tak, panie.

Kiedy stępa zjeżdżali ze wzgórza, a potem galopowali przez las, Godryk dzielił uwagę między plecy jadącego przodem rycerza i otoczenie, choć myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Musiał uważać. Musiał _bardzo_ uważać. Gdyby popełnił błąd, naraziłby na niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko siebie, ale również swojego pana. Korzystanie z dobrodziejstw, jakie niosła ze sobą magia, było dla niego odruchem, więc niełatwo mu było powstrzymać się przed jej używaniem. Uczył się zaklęć i panowania nad mocami dłużej niż władania bronią, dłużej nawet niż znał Baudwina. W ich ojczyźnie czarodzieje darzeni byli poważaniem, a rycerzy, którzy potrafili łączyć magię z walką wręcz, otaczano szczególnym szacunkiem. Jedno i drugie wymagało ogromnych nakładów pracy, czasu i poświęcenia, jedno i drugie było bardzo przydatne, więc osoba, która znała się na obydwóch, była wielce ceniona. Szczególnie, że nie było takich ludzi dużo - poza wysiłkiem, jaki trzeba było włożyć w opanowanie każdej z tych sztuk, obie wymagały pewnego talentu, żeby nie powiedzieć predyspozycji. Nie każdy mógł zostać rycerzem, a tym bardziej nie każdy mógł zostać czarodziejem; człowiek, który był jednym i drugim, musiał być wyjątkowy. Jak Baudwin.

Odkąd dowiedział się, że jadą do Camelotu na turniej, zastanawiał się - nie przez cały czas wprawdzie, tylko chwilami - czy jego pan nie zwariował. To prawda, Baudwin znacznie łatwiej opierał się pokusie używania magii w każdym możliwym momencie, nie miał też problemów z radzeniem sobie bez niej, co udowodnił walcząc w niejednym pojedynku, w trakcie którego używanie zaklęć było zakazane, ale nawet jeśli wzięło się to pod uwagę, ich wyprawa do Camelotu wydawała się graniczyć z szaleństwem. Rycerz parający się magią i takiż jego podopieczny w królestwie, gdzie rzucanie czarów karane jest śmiercią? Czysty obłęd. A Baudwin twierdzi, że to Godryk ma skłonności do brawury...

Słońce już jakiś czas temu pokonało połowę swej drogi ku zenitowi, kiedy rycerz w końcu zwolnił do kłusa, a później do truchtu. Konie były zmęczone, ale nie spienione, więc wolniejsze tempo powinno dać im możliwość ochłonięcia, szczególnie że droga, którą jechali, była wyjątkowo dobrze utrzymana. Godryka to nie dziwiło: wiedział, że Camelot utrzymuje przyjazne stosunki z Nemeth, dlatego główny trakt łączący te królestwa jest często użytkowany i dzięki temu zadbany. Pokój dobrze służył obu krajom, nawet jeśli odbierał ich rycerzom pracę i główną rozrywkę.

Między pniami zaczęło prześwitywać coś jaśniejszego, korony drzwew jakby się przerzedziły, a daleko przed nimi prowadząca teraz nieco w dół droga wychodziła z cienia na pełne słońce. Zbliżali się albo do sporej polany, albo do miasta. Godryk nie był zaskoczony, kiedy chwilę później Baudwin uniósł prawą dłoń na wysokość głowy i zatrzymał się - uważnie obserwował okolicę, doskonale znał też rycerskie zwyczaje, więc wiedział, czego oczekiwać. Podjechał bliżej, prawie do połowy długości konia swego pana, po czym również się zatrzymał, żeby zeskoczyć na ziemię. Chwycił wodze swojego wierzchowca tuż przy użdzie i podprowadził go bliżej konia Baudwina, którego lejce również złapał w ten sam sposób. Zwierzę niespokojnie potrząsnęło łbem; Godryk wiedział, że rumak jego pana nie lubi takiego traktowania, ale żaden z nich nie miał wyboru, obaj musieli jakoś to znieść. Zaprowadził konie na skraj drogi, żeby przywiązać je do pobliskiego drzewa. Dopiero wtedy rycerz zsiadł zwinnie, odsunął się od wierzchowców, po czym znieruchomiał w oczekiwaniu. Podczas gdy zwierzęta skubały trawę i liście znajdujące się w zasięgu ich pysków, Godryk wydobył z juków ozdobioną herbem jego pana tunikę i odpowiadającą jej kolorem pelerynę, żeby zręcznie założyć je Baudwinowi na kolczugę z jego niewielką pomocą. Potem przyszła kolej na hełm. W końcu, kiedy rycerz z powrotem wsiadł na konia, Godryk podał mu odtroczoną wcześniej tarczę herbową i sam się ubrał w tunikę z tym samym symbolem - do czasu pasowania musiał nosić oznaczenia swego opiekuna. Następnie odwiązał wierzchowce, trzymając za wodze, jak wcześniej, wyprowadził je na środek drogi, po czym dosiadł swojego, żeby ruszyć za jadącym już Baudwinem.

Wkrótce wyjechali zza drzew i okazało się, że mieli rację: całkiem niedaleko ściany lasu wznosiły się potężne mury Camelotu, a droga, którą jechali, prowadziła prosto do najbliższej bramy. Musieli pokonać już tylko sporą pustą przestrzeń porośniętą trawą, zapobiegającą zakradnięciu się ewentualnych wrogów w zbyt blisko obwarowań. Z tej odległości trudno było dopatrzyć się zamku, bo zasłaniały go wysokie fortyfikacje broniące dostępu do miasta.

Choć jechali teraz stępa, nie trwało długo, zanim znaleźli się na moście przerzuconym nad fosą otaczającą mury. Dwaj strażnicy stojący po obu stronach bramy nawet się nie odezwali, kiedy obcy im rycerz wraz z towarzyszem wjeżdżali do miasta, nie mówiąc już o zatrzymaniu ich i wypytaniu. Najwyraźniej obecnie w Camelocie panował pokój i nie spodziewano się żadnych problemów. Mogło się to okazać ryzykowne, ale Godryk nie miał w zwyczaju krytykowania cudzych poczynań, szczególnie jeśli ułatwiały mu one życie.

Jasne ściany zamku rzuciły mu się w oczy prawie natychmiast po tym, jak wyjechał z cienia bramy. Z tego miejsca również robiły wrażenie, choć już nie tak baśniowe, jak o wschodzie słońca. Nie były nawet całkiem białe, co wcale go nie dziwiło - miał pewne pojęcie o tym, jak trudno zachować śnieżną biel murów w środku budynków, a tym bardziej na zewnątrz.

Powoli jechali gwarnymi ulicami. Baudwin siedział w siodle sztywno wyprostowany, ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie i pozornie wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, co dzieje się dookoła niego, ale Godryk wiedział lepiej. Sam starał się naśladować postawę swojego pana, choć jednocześnie nie ukrywał, że wszystko wokół go ciekawi - był to przywilej jego młodych lat jak również obowiązek, bo do jego zadań należało strzeżenie pleców rycerza w prawie każdej sytuacji.

Znajdowali się już całkiem blisko zamkowych obwarowań, kiedy Godryk usłyszał śmiech i radosne głosy dzieci. Spojrzawszy w kierunku, z którego dobiegały dźwięki, zobaczył tkwiącego w dybach ciemnowłosego chłopca na oko niewiele starszego od niego. Musiał to być wioskowy głupek albo inny szaleniec, bo co podniósł głowę, to uśmiechał się szeroko, choć przecież właśnie odbywał karę i to nie najlżejszą, o ile Godryk się orientował. Unieruchomienie w niewygodnej, wymuszonej pozycji raczej nie należało do przyjemności. Tym bardziej, że stojące niedaleko wyrostki i młodsza dzieciarnia ciskały w niego warzywami, najpewniej zgniłymi, od czasu do czasu trafiając w opuszczoną głowę albo wystające z otworów dłonie. To _musiało_ być nieprzyjemne. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tej sceny nawet kiedy rzucającym skończyła się amunicja i opuściły miejsce zabawy w poszukiwaniu nowej rozrywki czy też następnych pocisków. Wtedy do chłopca w dybach podeszła dziewczyna sprawiająca wrażenie jego rówieśniczki; Godryk przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy są rodzeństwem, ale choć oboje mieli czarne włosy, to twarz chłopca była prawie tak blada, jak ściany zamku, a dziewczyny śniada jak Baudwina, może odrobinę jaśniejsza. Chwilę później jego wątpliwości rozwiały się całkowicie, bo dziewczyna odezwała się, chłopiec jej odpowiedział, a potem wykonał gest, jakby chciał jej podać rękę, co oczywiście uniemożliwiły mu dyby. Uśmiechał się przy tym cały czas promiennie i zupełnie bezsensownie. _Szaleniec albo głupek_ , powtórzył Godryk w myślach, tracąc scenę z oczu. _Albo jedno i drugie._

Tym razem kiedy podjechali do osadzonej w murach bramy, Baudwin zatrzymał się. Godryk zbliżył się na odpowiednią odległość i powtórzył rytuał, który wcale nie tak dawno odprawił w lesie, z tą różnicą, że wierzchowce zaprowadził w pobliże strażnika stojącego po prawej stronie, a jego pan nie zsiadł, tylko przemówił z siodła.

\- Jestem rycerz Baudwin z Bretanii - oznajmił dźwięcznie i wyraźnie, choć nie tak głośno, jak mogłoby się wydawać. - Racz powiadomić swojego króla o moim przybyciu i poprosić go w mym imieniu o posłuchanie.

\- Oczywiście, panie rycerzu - odpowiedział wartownik służbiście, po czym dodał: - Zaczekajcie na dziedzińcu, panie, tam będzie wam wygodniej. - W następnej chwili oddalił się biegiem, a jego miejsce zajął inny strażnik, wcześniej przebywający prawdopodobnie w kordegardzie.

Godryk puścił wodze konia swego pana, który natychmiast nieśpiesznie ruszył stępa przez bramę; jak najszybciej dosiadł więc swego wierzchowca i puścił go truchtem aż dogonił Baudwina, żeby nadal móc go chronić w razie konieczności. Powoli wyjechali na zamkowy dziedziniec, gdzie rycerz jednym spojrzeniem ocenił otoczenie, po czym skierował się pod wysuniętą ścianę rzucającą cień na bruk. To był dobry wybór: zbliżało się południe, a choć był dopiero środek wiosny, słońce grzało już na tyle mocno, żeby uprzykrzyć życie ludziom i zwierzętom stojącym nieruchomo w jego pełnym blasku. U celu Godryk zeskoczył z konia, chwycił go za wodze przy pysku, to samo zrobił z wierzchowcem, po czym uważnie obserwując okolicę pogrążył się w myślach.

W dzieciństwie uwielbiał obserwować te wszystkie ceremonie: zsiadanie, wsiadanie, ukłony i co tylko. Potem, kiedy trochę podrósł i został paziem, a podobne obrzędy stały się jego codziennością, powoli zaczął ich nienawidzić. Uważał je za przesadne ceregiele nieprzynoszące nikomu pożytku, męczącą stratę czasu i energii. Dopiero po tym, jak jego panem został rycerz Baudwin, Godryk był w stanie spojrzeć na to inaczej. Nie do końca: nadal w duchu twierdził, że jest to bezsensowna błazenada - jak większość znanych mu rytuałów - ale na tyle szanował swojego pana, żeby zachować to dla siebie, a nawet podchodzić do rycerskich ceremonii z należną powagą i cierpliwie je znosić. Baudwin obiecał mu, że kiedyś zrozumie ich sens, więc Godryk miał nadzieję, że jego pan jak zwykle się nie myli.

Jego zadumę przerwał powrót strażnika, który przekazał rycerzowi zaproszenie na audiencję. Podczas gdy jego pan zsiadał z konia, Godryk owinął sobie wodze wokół ręki, żeby mieć swobodę ruchów. Potem sięgnął w górę - na szczęście był dość wysoki jak na swoje piętnaście lat, więc nie potrzebował stołka ani innego podwyższenia - zdjął Baudwinowi hełm i wsunął mu go między brzuch a lewą rękę, tą samą, do której przedramienia przymocowana była herbowa tarcza. Rycerz przytrzymał hełm dłonią, skinął Godrykowi głową, co jednocześnie oznaczało podziękowanie, pożegnanie i zapewne próbę podniesienia na duchu, po czym ruszył za czekającym na niego przez cały ten czas strażnikiem. Godryk został sam.

Nie bał się, bo nie pierwszy raz znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, ale mimo to czuł się trochę nieswojo. Zawsze co obcy zamek, to obcy zamek, nieznani ludzie, inne zwyczaje, język, z którym wciąż jeszcze nie całkiem się oswoił. I do tego ten zakaz używania magii; Godryk lubił się nią posługiwać, polegał na niej, ufał jej, a teraz nie mógł jej używać. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd przekroczyli granice Camelotu, był zupełnie sam. Rzadko tęsknił za towarzystwem swojego pana równie mocno, jak w tej chwili.

Choć starał się to ukryć, był tak niespokojny, że nie potrafił zagłębić się w swoje myśli. Zwykle to robił, dzięki temu czas szybciej mu płynął, ale tym razem nie był w stanie. Sięgnął lewą ręką do juków, wyjął z nich jabłko, wbił oba kcuki w pobliże ogonka, a potem pociągnął, żeby przełamać owoc na pół. Na otwartych dłoniach podsunął połówki jabłka koniom, które z przyjemnością zaczęły je chrupać. Odgłos trzaskających w silnych szczękach owoców trochę go uspokoił. Kiedy zwierzęta zjadły, zaczął gładzić grzywę swojego wałacha; rumak jego pana nie lubił takich poufałości ze strony żadnego człowieka z wyjątkiem samego Baudwina. Czas płynął powoli, a w końcu cień przesunął się na tyle, że Godryk odplątał wodze, chwycił je mocno i przeprowadził konie w chłodniejsze miejsce.

Wkrótce potem usłyszał dwukrotne klaśnięcie. Przesunął wzrokiem po dziedzińcu, a kiedy nie znalazł na nim swojego rycerza, uniósł głowę i przyjrzał się po kolei oknom. W jednym z nich, otwartym na oścież, zobaczył Baudwina - najwyraźniej król Camelotu udostępnił gościowi zamkowe komnaty. To zdarzało się dość często, ale nie zawsze, bo niektórzy władcy najwyraźniej uznawali podobne postępowanie za nadmiar łaski. Godryk krótko skinął głową na znak, że usłyszał i zrozumiał, po czym zrobił to, co zawsze w takiej sytuacji: spytał pierwszą lepszą osobę o stajnie.

Nietrudno było je znaleźć. W środku Godryk przywiązał konie tak, żeby rumak jego pana stał przy ścianie, odgrodzony ciałem swojego towarzysza od pozostałych zwierząt, które mogłyby mu nie przypaść do gustu. Potem zdjął z nich bagaże i siodła, a w końcu nasypał im obroku i nalał wody. Zostawiwszy siodła w kącie stajni zarzucił torby na ramię, po czym przed wyjściem uprzedził stajennych, że koń Baudwina nie lubi obcych, więc lepiej się do niego nie zbliżać bez potrzeby. Wierzchowiec prawdę mówiąc nie przepadał też za Godrykiem, na dobrą sprawę ledwie go tolerował, ale przynajmniej pozwalał mu się oporządzać i nie atakował go bez uprzedzenia, co zdarzało mu się w przypadku większości innych ludzi, z wyjątkiem samego rycerza, oczywiście.

Już na zewnątrz rozejrzał się uważnie, a potem ze skupieniem wyszeptał długą formułkę zaklęcia. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy ukryta pod rękawem kolczugi bransoleta naciągnięta do połowy przedramienia rozgrzała się lekko, co oznaczało, że magia zadziałała. Mimo że studiował ją od lat, wciąż czasami sprawiała mu przykre niespodzianki i to zwykle w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby się temu dziwił - niewiele osób w jego wieku potrafiło bezbłędnie powiedzieć po łacinie: _Wskaż mi drogę do komnat, w których przebywa mój pan, rycerz Baudwin_ , z zachowaniem prawidłowej wymowy, składni i fleksji. Godryk uczył się tego języka prawie tak długo jak samej magii, ale wciąż jeszcze nie znał go doskonale. I obawiał się, że nigdy go w takim stopniu nie pozna. A łacina była ważna, prawie najważniejsza, bo z jakiegoś powodu tylko w tym języku wypowiedziane zaklęcia działały prawidłowo; przy czym większość formułek czarodziej musiał układać sam, często na poczekaniu, a im dokładniej określiło się to, jak czar ma działać, tym większe były szanse powodzenia, o czym Godryk przekonał się nie raz i nie dwa razy. Ponadto nie zawsze efekty działania magii można było odebrać zmysłami, więc sygnalizujące udane zaklęcie rozgrzewanie się bransolety ukierunkowującej moc było jego zdaniem jedną z jej głównych zalet.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniem poczuł, jak coś ciągnie go za lewą rękę. Posłusznie ruszył w tamtą stronę i wkrótce znalazł się w zamku... choć o dziwo nie wszedł do niego drzwiami najbliższymi oknu, w którym widział Baudwina. Westchnął. Magia lubiła mu robić psikusy, co tym razem prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że będzie musiał przebyć wszystkie korytarze i schody, zanim trafi do komnat swojego rycerza. Ale wiedział z doświadczenia, że lepiej było nadłożyć drogi, niż poprosić magię o pokazanie _najkrótszej_ trasy. Camelot raczej nie było gotowe na latających ludzi.

Dużo się nie pomylił: przeszedł wszystkie korytarze na parterze i pierwszym piętrze, co wiązało się na szczęście z koniecznością pokonania tylko jednych schodów. Mimo to obciążone bagażami ramiona bolały go niesamowicie, a nóg prawie nie czuł, kiedy wreszcie dotarł tam, gdzie chciał. Otworzył grube drewniane drzwi, wszedł do środka, zamknął je za sobą, a potem z westchnieniem ulgi położył torby na podłodze. Najchętniej zaraz usiadłby obok nich, ale miał jeszcze tyle godności i siły, żeby się powstrzymać. Zamiast tego oparł się o ścianę i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu.

Baudwin nie próżnował podczas jego nieobecności, jak zauważył. Kamienie, do których przywierał plecami, budziły w jego bransolecie lekkie drżenie, co oznaczało, że został na nie rzucony czar - prawdopodobnie wygłuszający, żeby nikt nie mógł usłyszeć, co dzieje się wewnątrz. Przyłożył lewe przedramię do drzwi; to samo, tylko mocniej. A więc poza wygłuszeniem zapewne również zaklęcie zamykające, które nie pozwalało nikomu poza nimi dwoma otworzyć drzwi, kiedy działało. Sam rycerz siedział na krześle dostawionym bokiem do stołu tak, żeby mógł patrzeć prosto na drzwi, i najwyraźniej czekał na niego. Zdążył odłożyć tarczę, zdjąć tunikę i kolczugę oraz chyba umyć się w cebrzyku, bo jego twarz nadal sprawiała wrażenie lekko wilgotnej.

Na widok Godryka Baudwin wstał ze słowami:

\- Król Uther poprosił, żebym zjadł z nim popołudniowy posiłek. Nie mamy dużo czasu, pośpiesz się.

Godryk bez skargi w milczeniu wyszukał w jukach dobrej jakości koszulę i spodni, a tymczasem rycerz zdejmował z siebie resztę odzieży, żeby przebrać się w bardziej reprezentacyjny strój. Na końcu z powrotem wsunął buty szybko odkurzone przez Godryka, kiedy jego pan był zajęty, po czym założył dopełniającą całości wizerunku tunikę z herbem na piersi, którą spiął pasem. Peleryna, kolczuga, hełm, tarcza i miecz miały zostać z bagażami, jako nieodpowiednie do noszenia podczas tego rodzaju posiłku.

Godryk zaczął się rozbierać, kiedy Baudwin zaskoczył go pytaniem:

\- W jaki sposób znalazłeś tą komnatę?

Godryk przeciągnął tunikę przez głowę i przyznał:

\- Rzuciłem zaklęcie.

\- A nie lepiej było - ciągnął rycerz pomagając Godrykowi zdjąć kolczugę - zapytać o drogę służbę?

\- Może lepiej. Ale niekoniecznie prościej.

O tym, czy _szybciej_ , żaden z nich chyba nie miał ochoty rozmawiać.

Doskonale znający zalety i wady magii Baudwin pokiwał głową.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem - stwierdził spokojnie. - Oddaj mi swoją bransoletę.

\- Panie?

\- Oddaj mi swoją bransoletę, Godryku - powtórzył rycerz.

\- A-ale bez niej nie będę mógł czarować! - zaprotestował Godryk.

\- Właśnie dlatego chcę, żebyś mi ją oddał. Dzięki temu będę miał mniejsze obawy, że zrobisz coś nierozsądnego.

Cokolwiek można było powiedzieć o Baudwinie, jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości: zawsze starał się być uprzejmy, nawet dla swojego podopiecznego. Dosadne słowa w rodzaju _głupiego_ zostawiał zwykle na specjalne okazje. Według niego galanteria stanowiła jedną podstawowych z cech prawdziwego rycerza; Godryk miał nadzieję, że kiedyś sam opanuje tą sztukę.

Z krzywą miną zdjął koszulę, a potem posłusznie zsunął bransoletę z przedramienia - polecenie Baudwina nie musiało mu się podobać, ale to nie znaczyło, że zamierzał odmówić. Szczególnie kiedy jego pan miał rację. Tak jakby.

Nagi do pasa pochylił się w przód i energicznie kilkakrotnie potrząsnął głową ostentacyjnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, gdzie rycerz chowa bransoletę. Następnie, wciąż schylony, szybkimi, wprawnymi ruchami dłoni dokładnie przeczesał swoją rudą grzywę, żeby wytrzepać z niej resztę kurzu, który z pewnością osadził się tam podczas podróży. Nie zamierzał skorzystać z grzebienia, nie miał na to czasu. poza tym jego gęste włosy zawsze układały się jak chciały, czy je czesał, czy nie, więc zwykle oszczędzał sobie zachodu. Wyprostowawszy się spojrzał na Baudwina stojącego w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej, ale już bez bransolety w ręce. Rycerz patrzył na niego w milczeniu, ale z rezygnacją wypisaną na twarzy. Godryk nawet nie próbował się powstrzymać: uśmiechnął się do swojego pana szeroko i - musiał to przyznać - odrobinę bezczelnie. Rycerz otworzył usta, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Baudwin jednym słowem odczynił oba zaklęcia rzucone wcześniej na komnatę.

\- Tak? - rzucił krótko, spojrzeniem obiecując Godrykowi, że co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze.

Klamka poruszyła się; zanim drzwi stanęły otworem, Godryk jednym skokiem schował się za nimi, żeby nie świecić golizną przy obcych.

\- Król zaprasza na posiłek, panie - rozległ się głos kobiety, która najwyraźniej nadal stała na korytarzu.

\- Dziękuję - odparł rycerz uprzejmie. - Już idę.

Kobieta, zapewne jedna z zamkowych służących, musiała wiedzieć, co oznacza słowo _już_ w ustach wysoko urodzonych, bo bez słowa zamknęła drzwi i prawdopodobnie wróciła do innych swoich zajęć.

Godryk bez chwili zwłoki doskoczył do swoich juków, wydobył z nich skromną, ale czystą koszulę, wciągnął ją przez głowę, a potem nałożył na nią zdjętą wcześniej herbową tunikę. Baudwin skinieniem pochwalił jego pośpiech, po czym podszedl do drzwi, przy których zatrzymał się z dłonią na klamce, żeby znów odwrócić się do Godryka.

\- Obiecaj mi, że podczas naszego pobytu w Camelocie nie będziesz rzucał zaklęć - powiedział bardzo cicho.

Choć brzmiało to jak polecenie, Godryk wiedział, że w rzeczywistości jest to prośba. Z powagą spojrzał rycerzowi w oczy i odparł:

\- Obiecuję.

Bez względu na wszystko zamierzał dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

Jego pan kiwnął głową, a potem nie tracąc już więcej czasu wyszedłszy w komnaty ruszył korytarzem. Godryk znalazł się za drzwiami chwilę później, zamknął je za sobą, po czym szybkim marszem, choć nie biegiem, dogonił Badwina, żeby podążyć za nim w odpowiedniej odległości - dwa kroki z tyłu, pół kroku w prawo - jak dobrze wyszkolony sługa, którym w pewnym sensie był. Albo raczej bywał. Czasami. Choć ostatnio akurat prawie bez przerwy.

W rodowym zamku Baudwin miał do dyspozycji zwykłych służących, a Godryk, kiedy już został przez niego wybrany, robił tylko to, co należało ściśle do jego obowiązków: zajmował się bronią, tarczą, zbroją i koniem swojego pana, obnosił jego proporzec, zakładał mu zbroję, jak również w razie potrzeby chronił go. Wiedział, że to nie wszystkie jego powinności, ale nie uczestniczył jeszcze w bitwie, w której Baudwin wziąłby jakichkolwiek jeńców, a sam rycerz na szczęście nie dostał się nigdy do niewoli ani tym bardziej nie poległ w walce, niebiosom niech będą dzięki.

Dopiero kiedy wyruszyli we dwóch na tą wyprawę, Godryk musiał przypomnieć sobie doświadczenia nabyte w czasie, kiedy był paziem, żeby usługiwać swemu panu również na inne sposoby. Baudwin potrafił wprawdzie sam się umyć i ubrać, miał zdrowe obie ręce i nogi, więc mógł sobie przynieść co potrzebował, a nawet przygotować posiłek, bo i to umiał, nie wypadało jednak, żeby robił takie rzeczy własnoręcznie. Od tego miał Godryka, na co Godryk przystawał może nie z radością, ale bez protestu. Baudwin był za dobrym panem, żeby na niego narzekać. Godryk wiedział, jacy potrafią być niektórzy rycerze, zawsze miał czujnie nastawione uszy i oczy otwarte na to, co się wokół niego dzieje, a także magię do pomocy, więc nie wątpił, że jeśli chodzi o Baudwina, to trafił najlepiej jak mógł. Dlatego nie marudził. Inni mieli znacznie gorzej.

Podczas pobytu w cudzych zamkach, jak teraz w Camelocie, gdzie miejscowa służba mogła zaspokajać wszelkie potrzeby rycerza, pan Godryka mimo wszystko wolał jego usługi. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że mógł mu ufać, ani o to, że dobrze się znali i często rozumieli bez słów; Baudwin po prostu wolał nie spuszczać Godryka z oczu, w każdym razie nie za często. Był jego opiekunem, w jakimś stopniu odpowiadał za niego, a Godryk sam wiedział najlepiej, że jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany, i choć starał się _myśleć_ zanim coś zrobi, czasem mu się to nie udawało. Ostatnio szło mu coraz lepiej, ale nadal zdarzały mu się chwile zapomnienia, zwykle brzemienne w skutki. Dlatego rozumiał swojego pana i choć czasem zżymał się na jego, jak to określał, nadopiekuńczość, zwykle nie protestował, bo lubił z nim przebywać. Szczególnie kiedy Baudwin uczył go posługiwania się magią i bronią, za co Godryk niemal go uwielbiał.

Kiedy znaleźli się na korytarzu, gdzie znajdowała się sala, w której miał zostać podany posiłek, rycerz zwolnił kroku. Godryk domyślał się, z jakiego powodu to zrobił, a pewność zyskał po tym, jak na drugim końcu korytarza ukazał się starszy od jego pana mężczyzna w dość skromnej koronie na głowie w towarzystwie pary młodych ludzi: blondyna w pikowanym kaftanie i czarnowłosej kobiety ubranej elegancko, choć skromnie. Baudwin dopilnował, żeby przy drzwiach komnaty znaleźć się chwilę później niż gospodarz, którego powitał pełnym szacunku pochyleniem głowy; Godryk oczywiście zgiął się w niskim ukłonie już wcześniej, ale i bez patrzenia wiedział, co robi jego pan.

\- Rycerzu Baudwinie - odezwał się król całkiem miłym tonem. - To mój syn, Artur, i wychowanica, Morgana.

\- Najjaśniejszy panie. - Rycerz ponownie skinął władcy, a potem dwójce młodzieży. - Panie. Pani.

Godryk udawał, że go tam nie ma.

Wreszcie Uther wszedł do komnaty, za nim jego syn i wychowanica, potem Baudwin, a na końcu Godryk, który zamknął za sobą drzwi. Podczas gdy gospodarze i gość zasiadali do stołu - król wraz z towarzyszami po jednej stronie, Baudwin naprzeciwko - Godryk podszedł do służącego, który z dzbanem w rękach czekał przy krześle rycerza, żeby powiedzieć do niego cicho, choć uprzejmie:

\- Pozwól, że ja będę usługiwał mojemu panu.

Służący zrobił zdzwioną minę, jakby zaskoczyła go grzeczność, ale bez słowa podał Godrykowi naczynie, a potem usunął się pod ścianę, żeby pomóc w razie konieczności.

Godryk zajął jego miejsce przy krześle Baudwina, którego kielich od razu napełnił. W powietrzu uniósł się zapach jabłecznika; dostępne w Camelocie wino było prawdopodobnie zbyt ciężkie na popołudniowy posiłek. O ile w ogóle pijano tu wino...

Zasiadająca przy stole czwórka zabrała się za jedzenie. Godryk tylko część uwagi poświęcał swojemu panu i jego potrzebom, resztę wykorzystał do obserwowania otoczenia. Jak dotąd czuł się w Camelocie dość bezpiecznie, co było trochę dziwne, jeśli wzięło się pod uwagę stosunek mieszkańców królestwa do magii. Z drugiej strony może dlatego czuł się pewniej właśnie teraz, bez kuszącej bransolety na przedramieniu... choć właściwie mogło mieć to większy związek z faktem, że przebywał w towarzystwie Baudwina, który najpewniej własną bransoletę nadal nosił. Bez względu na wszystko osoby, które do tej pory spotkał w mieście i zamku, jakoś nie budziły w nim czujności ani obaw - wydawały się stosunkowo przyjazne, nastawione pokojowo, prawie niegroźne. Może jeszcze za słabo je znał, ale zwykle ufał instynktowi, a ten podpowiadał mu, że w pobyt w Camelocie może nie być taki zły, jak się spodziewał.

Mimo to musiał strzec swojego pana, dlatego czujnie obserwował otoczenie, mając nadzieję, że robi to niepostrzeżenie. Czuł się dość pewnie, bo w Camelocie przynajmniej nie musiał się obawiać ataków magicznych, skoro czary były tu zabronione, a przed wszelkimi znanymi im truciznami chronił Baudwina pierścień z beozarem, więc pozostawały ewentualnie tylko ataki fizyczne, na które był przygotowany. Wprawdzie nie miał przy sobie broni, ale w razie potrzeby potrafił wykorzystać dostępne przedmioty, co aktualnie oznaczało naczynia, sztućce i meble. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał improwizować, ale gdyby zaszła taka konieczność, był gotowy.

Król najwyraźniej zaspokoił pierwszy głód, bo odezwał się niespodziewanie:

\- Podczas posłuchania powiedziałeś mi, rycerzu Baudwinie, że przybywasz zza morza?

\- Z Bretanii, najjaśniejszy panie - uściślił Baudwin. - To kraina położona na południowy wschód od Camelotu. Ale mój statek przybił do brzegów wyspy dalej na północ. Do twojego królestwa dotarłem przez Nemeth, wasza wysokość - wyjaśnił, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że Nemeth nie leży nad morzem.

Godryk przypuszczał, że jego pan przez grzeczność i z ostrożności nie powiedział, gdzie dokładnie wysiadł na stały ląd. Choć obaj stosunkowo krótko przebywali na wyspie, prawie zaraz dowiedzieli się, że król Odyn, do którego państwa brzegów przybyli, szczerze nie znosi rodziny rządzącej Camelotem, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem dziedzica tronu. Wymienianie nazwy jego królestwa podczas spotkania z ową rodziną byłoby co najmniej grubym nietaktem.

\- Rodor to dobry władca i doskonały gospodarz - podjął Uther. - Od wielu lat jesteśmy sprzymierzeńcami. Wierzę, że serdecznie cię ugościł, panie rycerzu.

\- W rzeczy samej, wasza wysokość. Spędziłem w Nemeth bardzo przyjemne chwile.

Dalsza rozmowa toczyła się wokół obu sprzymierzonych królestw, nowin z państwa Rodora i drogi łączącej Nemeth z Camelotem. Wkrótce król musiał znudzić się tą wymianą zdań, bo równie nagle, jak wcześniej się odezwał, zmienił temat:

\- Mówiłeś mi, rycerzu Baudwinie, że masz ze sobą _scuiera_ \- ostatnie słowo wymówił trochę niepewnie, choć starał się to ukryć. - Czy to ten chłopiec, który ci usługuje?

\- Tak - odparł Baudwin ze wzrokiem wciąż skierowanym przed siebie; nie musiał patrzeć na Godryka, żeby wiedzieć, że tam jest. - Ma na imię Godryk - dodał.

\- Czym się taki _scuier_ zajmuje? - zainteresował się Uther. - Twierdziłeś, że nie znasz w naszym języku słowa, które odpowiadałoby jego roli, a ja widzę, że od naszych sług twój _scuier_ różni się tylko tym, że nosi twój herb.

\- _Escuier_ jest przypisany do jednego rycerza, którego herb nosi, i jemu tylko służy. Dba o dobry stan broni swojego pana, wymienia zepsute zbroje i tarcze, opiekuje się jego wierzchowcem, chodzi z proporcem podczas turniejów. Poza tym, owszem, sprząta, usługuje podczas posiłków, pomaga rycerzowi się ubrać, przygotowuje mu kąpiel... - Baudwin najwyraźniej postanowił nie wspominać o takich _drobiazgach_ , jak obowiązek ochrony pana, strzeżenia jego więźniów, uwalniania rycerza z niewoli czy zapewnienia mu godnego pochówku.

\- Więc jest praktycznie zwykłym sługą - Artur wszedł mu w słowo z jawną pogardą, choć Godryk miał wrażenie, że w słyszy w jego głosie również coś na kształt zawodu.

Król nie udzielił synowi reprymendy; zapewne uważał tak samo, ewentualnie nie lubił karcić dziedzica przy obcych. Morgana spojrzała na Artura krzywo, ale milczała.

Godryk pozostał niewzruszony. Podobne słowa ani ton nie robiły już na nim wrażenia.

\- Nie jest zwykłym sługą - zapewnił Baudwin spokojnie. - Nie pochodzi z gminu, ale z wysokiego rodu, który oddaje dziecko rycerzowi pod opiekę. _Escuier_ spełnia swoje obowiązki w zamian za naukę: rycerz, któremu służy, zobowiązany jest przekazać mu umiejętność jazdy wierzchem i posługiwania się bronią, bywa też, że walki wręcz i strzelania. Kiedy _escuier_ osiąga odpowiedni wiek i wykaże się w boju, sam zostaje pasowany na rycerza.

\- Więc taki _escuier_ umie walczyć? - Księciu zaświeciły się oczy, a Godryka przeszedł dziwny dreszcz.

\- _Escuier_ uczy się walczyć - poprawił Baudwin łagodnie. - Mój jest jeszcze bardzo młody i szkolę go od niedawna, więc nie zdołałem mu wiele przekazać - w jego głosie słychać było pełen pobłażliwości uśmiech.

Godryk czułby się urażony, gdyby nie wiedział, że jego pan chce go w ten sposób chronić. Znał się na broni już całkiem nieźle, zręcznie władał lekkim orężem, ale wciąż był niższy, lżejszy i słabszy od większości dorosłych mężczyzn, dlatego faktycznie nie miał dużych szans w poważnej walce z dobrze wyszkolonym rycerzem.

Potem rozmowa zeszła na temat różnic i podobieństw stylu walki na wyspie i w Bretanii, aż w końcu Uther najwyraźniej uznał posiłek za zakończony, bo wstał. Pozostali natychmiast podnieśli się na równe nogi, po czym król podziękował Baudwinowi za miłe towarzystwo i ciekawą rozmowę, po czym wyszedł z parą młodzieży za plecami. Godryk oddał dzban służącemu, który podszedł do niego, podziękował i ruszył za rycerzem zmierzającym już w stronę drzwi.

Po dotarciu do przydzielonej im komnaty pomógł się przebrać swjemu panu. Następnie zdjął własną tunikę, rozpakował bagaże, a potem pochłonął część wyjętego z juków chleba i sera z szybkością godną wciąż rosnącego chłopca. Baudwin tego nie skomentował - sam miał kiedyś piętnaście lat.

Kiedy się najadł, zawinął resztę jedzenia w szmatkę i schował ją z powrotem do torby. Później spojrzał na rycerza i powiedział:

\- Pójdę do stajni.

Baudwin skinął przyzwalająco głową, ale zaraz dodał:

\- Uważaj na księcia.

\- Tak, panie.

\- Nie walcz z nim.

\- Tak, panie.

\- Wróć na kolację.

\- Tak, panie.

Ostatnie słowa rycerza oznaczały między innymi pożegnanie, więc nie czekając dłużej Godryk wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie pierwszą napotkaną osobę zapytał o _najkrótszą_ drogę na zamkowy dziedziniec. Okazała się bardzo krótka: pobliskie schody zaprowadziły go prawie pod same drzwi.

W stajni wyczyścił oba konie, czego z braku czasu nie zrobił zaraz po przyjeździe, jak zawsze po podróży przy tej okazji sprawdzając ich kopyta, a potem na wszelki wypadek wymienił im wodę i dosypał obroku. Wreszcie dokładnie obejrzał siodła, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie są podniszczone, po czym natarł je łojem i odłożył na miejsce. Miał wprawę, więc wszystko to długo nie potrwało. Kiedy wyszedł na dwór okazało się, że słońce wciąż stoi wysoko - do kolacji było jeszcze daleko.

Znał Baudwina dostatecznie dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że jego niedawne pożegnanie było jednocześnie zazwoleniem. Miał wrócić do komnaty rycerza na wieczorny posiłek, wcześniej mógł robić, co chciał; oczywiście po oporządzeniu wierzchowców.

Bez namysłu ruszył do miasta. Przez jakiś czas po prostu spacerował ulicami i przyglądał się wszystkiemu dookoła, zapamiętując, gdzie co się znajduje. Nie miał pojęcia, ile zabawią w Camelocie, dlatego wolał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o miejscu, w którym chwilowo mieszkał. Jego beztroską przchadzkę przerwało pytanie wypowiedziane znajomym głosem:

\- _Jak tam twoje chodzenie na kolanach?_

Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, ale nie zauważył księcia. Dopiero kiedy usłyszał następne słowa królewskiego syna, zrozumiał, że nie są skierowane do niego:

\- _Och, nie uciekaj!_

\- _Przed tobą?_ \- spytał z ironią głos, którego Godryk nie znał. To zaczynało robić się interesujące...

Baudwin zawsze mu mówił, że ciekawość pewnego razu wpędzi go w poważne kłopoty. Godryk właściwie się z nim zgadzał, ale mimo to zwykle nie potrafił się powstrzymać. W tej chwili nawet nie próbował.

\- _Dzięki bogu. Myślałem, że jesteś równie głuchy, jak tępy_ \- powiedział Artur i Godryk wreszcie go zobaczył.

Syn króla Camelotu stał tyłem do niego, oddalony o kilka długości konia. O ile nie miał w zwyczaju całego dnia spędzać w szczątkowej zbroi, prawdopodobnie szedł na trening albo z niego wracał; raczej to drugie, biorąc pod uwagę, że zbliżał się wieczór. Tuż za plecami miał dwóch mężczyzn, którzy wcześniej go zasłaniali, najpewniej przyjaciół Artura zmierzających w to samo miejsce. Godryk zastanawiał się, co ich zatrzymało, albo raczej kto, kiedy usłyszał ten sam głos co poprzednio mówiący:

\- _Słuchaj, powiedziałem ci, że jesteś dupkiem._

Jeśli te słowa skierowane były do księcia, osoba je wypowiadająca musiała być albo głupia, albo szalona.

Stojący kilka kroków przed Arturem człowiek, na którego Godryk wcześniej nie zwrócił wcześniej uwagi, odwrócił się przodem. Godryk momentalnie rozpoznał w nim chłopca, którego widział w dybach, kiedy z Baudwinem podjeżdżali do zamkowych fortyfikacji. Te ciemne włosy i zaskakująco bladą skórę trudno było zapomnieć.

\- _Nie zdawałem sobie tylko sprawy, że jesteś królewskim dupkiem_ \- powiedział chłopak głosem dobrze już Godrykowi znanym.

Miał rację: szaleniec _i_ głupek. Ale z jakiegoś powodu zaczynał go lubić.

\- _Och, i co teraz zrobisz? Poprosisz ludzi tatusia, żeby cię bronili?_ \- ciągnął rozmówca Artura.

Godryk zdusił wybuch śmiechu, po czym podszedł trochę bliżej. Przechodnie zatrzymywali się, żeby popatrzeć na widowisko; on też nie chciał niczego przegapić.

\- _Mógłbym cię położyć jednym ciosem!_ \- roześmiał się książę.

Godryk nie sądził, żeby były to puste przechwałki: o bojowych zdolnościach spadkobiercy Uthera głośno było nawet w innych królestwach, a jego przeciwnik nie dość, że z wyglądu przypominał tyczkę, więc zapewne był słabszy fizycznie, to jeszcze prawie na pewno należał do gminu, jeśli sądzić po stroju, a zatem najpewniej nie umiał walczyć. Mimo to stwierdził:

\- _Ja mógłbym cię położyć bez ciosu._

Godryk znieruchomiał. Jeśli chłopiec mówił poważnie, to możliwość była tylko jedna. Ale chyba nie był _aż tak_ głupi?

\- _Jesteś pewny?_ \- spytał Artur.

Godryk pomyślał z przekąsem, że powinien się raczej zatroszczyć o stan jego umysłu, bo akurat pewności raczej mu nie brakowało.

Towarzysze księcia zaczęli docinkami jeszcze bardziej podgrzewać atmosferę. Chłopiec z gminu zdjął kurtkę i książę roześmiał się ponownie. Godryk musiał przyznać, że faktycznie wyglądało to dość zabawnie. Szczególnie kiedy Artur rzucił swojemu przeciwnikowi kiścień, którego ten nie złapał.

Nawet już po tym, jak podniósł go z ziemi, książę nie zaatakował od razu, choć zaczął powoli podchodzić kręcąc bronią nad głową. Może lubił przed walką wyśmiewać się z wrogów, a może tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał potykać się z wieśniakiem.

\- _No to dalej. Ostrzegam cię, że trenuję zabijanie od dnia narodzin_ \- powiedział pyszałkowato.

\- _Łał, a jak długo trenujesz bycie palantem?_ \- odgryzł się chłopak.

\- _Nie możesz tak do mnie mówić._ \- W głosie Artura brzmiała wyraźna uraza.

\- _Przepraszam_ \- odparł jego przeciwnik nieszczerze. - _Jak długo trenujesz bycie palantem, mój panie?_ \- spytał z kpiarskim ukłonem.

W pojedynku na drwiny Godryk bez wahania przyznałby mu zwycięstwo. Artur widać uważał tak samo, bo dalszej zwłoki ruszył do ataku. Aroganccy synowie władców z reguły nie lubią przegrywać.

\- _No to dalej, Merlinie! No dalej!_ \- zawołał do uciekającego tyłem chłopaka.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Godryka trudno było nazwać to walką. Syn Uthera nacierał, jego przeciwnik - Merlin? - cofał się niezręcznie. Kiedy zapędzony między stragany upadł na plecy, wydawało się, że już po nim. Wciąż rosnąca gromada gapiów na chwilę zasłoniła Godrykowi widok; między głowami ciekawskich widział teraz tylko wymachującego bronią Artura. Książę zamierzył się do ostatniego ciosu, ale zamiast w Merlina trafił w zawieszone pod daszkiem straganu sierpy, w które zaplątał się łańcuch jego kiścienia. To było dziwne, wojownicy jego pokroju raczej nie popełniali podobnych błędów. Godryk zmarszczył brwi.

Syn Uthera rzeczywiście był tak dobry, jak o nim mówiono. Owszem, w walce z wieśniakiem nie miał możliwości specjalnie się wykazać, ale broń trzymał pewnie, posługiwał się nią z wprawą i było widać, że wie, co robi. Godryk podejrzewał, że nie miałby z nim szans, choć nie pierwszy rok uczył się władania mieczem. Chłopiec z gminu, który prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej nie miał w rękach kiścienia, był na z góry przegranej pozycji.

Książę odplątał łańcuch i znowu zaatakował. Podczas krótkiej przerwy w walce Godryk zdołał przepchnąć się do przodu - teraz wszystko widział doskonale. Merlin musiał się podnieść, bo cofał się dalej między stragany, rozglądając w panice za czymś, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Chwilę później znieruchomiał, jakby coś zauważył; Godryk przypatrywał mu się uważnie, więc zobaczył, jak chłopcu dosłownie zaświeciły się oczy. Kiedy w następnym momencie Artur z okrzykiem bólu wpadł na stojącą dotąd na uboczu skrzynkę, kompletnie zaskoczony przeszkodą, której wcześniej nie było na jego drodze, Godryk miał już pewność.

Merlin wykorzystywał magię.

Chłopak z gminu używał zaklęć przeciwko następcy tronu na oczach zgromadzonego tłumu w stolicy królestwa, gdzie prawo zakazywało posługiwania się magią pod karą śmierci. _Głupi_ i _szalony_ przestały być dla niego odpowiednimi określeniami; Godryk miał teraz problem ze znalezieniem właściwego.

Dotychczasowe sukcesy musiały uderzyć Merlinowi do głowy, bo zamiast skorzystać z okazji do ucieczki, bawił się z Arturem dalej. Podciął mu nogi magicznie naciągniętym sznurem, a kiedy książę przewrócił się, podniósł jego kiścień i wymachując nim niezręcznie spytał, czy Artur się poddaje. Pozbawiony broni syn króla cofał się, a rozochocony Merlin szedł na niego, choć właściwie nie atakował. Niespuszczający z niego wzroku książę trafił nogą w wiadro i upadł na plecy - jego przeciwnik, zamiast uderzyć go kiścieniem, minął go, żeby z triumfalną miną spojrzeć na zgromadzonych gapiów. Musiał jednak zauważyć w tłumie królewskich strażników, bo uśmiech praktycznie od razu spełzł mu z twarzy. W następnej chwili za jego plecami Artur podniósł się z ziemi, zaatakował Merlina od tyłu i trzema ciosami powalił go na ziemię. Godryk zmarszczył brwi: to było bardzo nierycerskie z jego strony.

Ale kiedy dwaj strażnicy podeszli do chłopca, żeby podnieść go i prawdopodobnie zaprowadzić do lochów, książę ujął się za nim.

\- _Czekajcie_ \- powiedział. - _Puśćcie go wolno. Może i jest idiotą, ale odważnym._

Godryk był zaskoczony, choć nie mógł odmówić racji Arturowi. Syn Uthera, wroga wszystkiego, co magiczne, nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo odważny i jednocześnie głupi jest jego niedawny przeciwnik. Ze szczególnym naciskiem na to drugie.

\- _Coś w tobie jest, Merlinie_ \- ciągnął Artur z namysłem. - _Nie potrafię tego właściwie sprecyzować._

Korzystając z okazji, że książę nadal jest zajęty, Godryk cofnął się w tłum. Lubił przygody, ale wolał nie pchać się w oczy aroganckiemu synowi króla, który przed chwilą o mało co nie przegrał pojedynku z chłopcem z gminu. Baudwin zakazał mu walczyć z Arturem, co już samo w sobie było dobrym powodem, żeby unikać księcia, nawet gdyby nie dołączyło do niego kilka kolejnych. Teraz był pewny, że przegrałby. I przekonany, że Artur ma ochotę bić się dalej, bo stoczony przed chwilą pojedynek raczej go nie usatysfakcjonował. Godryk zanurkował między ludzi, wydostał się z ciżby po drugiej stronie, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku zamku.

Możliwe, że trochę pobłądził - nie znał jeszcze miasta na tyle dobrze, żeby trafić do celu najkrótszą drogą - bo kiedy zbliżał się do zamkowych obwarowań, zobaczył Merlina, który musiał wyruszyć po nim. Chłopiec nie był sam, towarzyszył mu przysadzisty mężczyzna o długich, siwych włosach i ściągniętej gniewem twarzy. Starszy pan szedł tempem raźnym, jak na jego wiek, a Merlin śpieszył za nim z trochę niepewną miną. Zaintrygowany Godryk patrzył, jak obaj znikają za bramą; nie spodziewał się, że Merlin też mieszka na zamku. Kim on właściwie był? Służącym? Stajennym? Kuchcikiem? Bo że pomimo swoich zdolności nie był nadwornym czarodziejem Camelotu było praktycznie pewne. I kim był ten mężczyzna, któremu towarzyszył? Nie nosił się jak człowiek wysoko urodzony ani nawet jak któryś z dworskich urzędników, a mimo to sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wchodząc na teren zamku czuł się jak w domu. Ciekawe.

Słońce stało już nisko na niebie, więc kiedy wszedł na dziedziniec, spytał pierwszego lepszego służącego o drogę do kuchni. Tam powiedział, że przyszedł po kolację dla swojego pana, rycerza Baudwina. Otrzymawszy półmisek z taką ilością mięsa i warzyw, że najadłyby się tym dwie osoby, ustawił go na drewnianej tacy. Zmieściły się na niej również spory kawałek świeżego chleba, dzban wina oraz pusty kielich. Wszystko to razem Godryk zaniósł na piętro, do przydzielonej Baudwinowi komnaty.

Rycerz przywitał go badawczym spojrzeniem. Musiał być zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył - albo raczej z tego, czego _nie_ zobaczył: siniaków, skaleczeń i podartego ubrania - bo kiedy Godryk postawił przed nim kolację, skinął głową i w milczeniu zabrał się do jedzenia. Wiedział, że jeśli jego podopieczny będzie miał mu coś do powiedzenia, to powie bez pytania, więc nie pytał.

Godryk tymczasem przygotował łóżko dla rycerza, a potem posłanie dla siebie. Zanim skończył, Baudwin zdążył się najeść. Godryk wrócił do stołu, usiadł naprzeciwko swojego pana i zabrał się za pochłanianie resztek kolacji. To była kolejna różnica między _escuierem_ a służącym, o której Baudwin _zapomniał_ poinformować króla Uthera: jako _escuier_ Godryk mógł jeść przy tym samym stole, bo inni wysoko urodzeni, choć do czasu pasowania na rycerza z rozpoczęciem posiłku musiał czekać, aż pozostali zjedzą. Nie wolno mu też było pić wina, więc jak zawsze musiał zadowolić się wodą.

Po kolacji odniósł naczynia do kuchni, a kiedy wrócił do komnaty, pomógł Baudwinowi przebrać się do snu, po czym sam również się położył. Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale jego rycerz nie lubił przesiadywać późno w noc, jeśli mógł coś na to poradzić - wolał chodzić spać wcześnie, korzystając z okazji do wyspania się, kiedy miał taką możliwość. Dzięki temu, jak twierdził, szybciej odzyskiwał siły i magazynował je na dłużej.

Przez pewien czas po zdmuchnięciu świec Godryk leżał na plecach z rękoma pod głową i gapił się w ciemność. Prawie zawsze miał problem z zaśnięciem w nowym miejscu, szczególnie po dniu pełnym wrażeń, a tej nocy miał o czym myśleć.

Zakaz używania magii w Camelocie już teraz dawał mu się we znaki. Słyszał o nim od dawna, praktycznie od dnia, kiedy zsiedli ze statku, bo już w portowej tawernie trafili na podróżnika, który akurat o tym opowiadał - widać nawet tu było to dość niezwykłe, choć podobno prawo to zostało uchwalone przeszło dwadzieścia lat temu. Godryk się tym nie przejął, na dobrą sprawę zlekceważył tą informację, potraktował ją jak zwykłą opowieść. Prawdę mówiąc nie przypuszczał, że Baudwin zdecyduje się na podróż do królestwa, gdzie magia jest praktycznie wyklęta, ale jak widać nie docenił swojego rycerza. Teraz musiał przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że nie wolno mu używać zaklęć - obiecał przecież. No chyba że coś skłoni Baudwina do zmiany zdania...

Drugim jego zmartwieniem, choć proporcjonalnie mniejszym, był książę Artur. Arogancki następca tronu, któremu najwyraźniej nudziło się tak bardzo, że zaczepiał na ulicy ludzi z gminu i prowokował ich do walki. Syn króla Camelotu, który podczas popołudniowego posiłku sprawiał wrażenie _zainteresowanego_ Godrykiem; na tyle, na ile mógł być zainteresowany kimś poza sobą samym. Artur mógł być niebezpieczny, może niekoniecznie śmiertelnie niebezpieczny sądząc po jego dzisiejszym pojedynku z Merlinem, którego przecież mimo wszystko nie zabił, choć mógł, ale wystarczająco, żeby się nim przejmować. Może lepiej będzie przynajmniej przez pewien czas trzymać się blisko Baudwina.

Pobudzony niespokojnymi myślami i nowym otoczeniem, a z drugiej strony uspokajany znajomym chrapaniem rycerza, Godryk w końcu zasnął.

Ocknął się kiedy było jeszcze ciemno; miał wrażenie, że spał bardzo krótko. Wydawało mu się, że obudził go jakiś głos, czyjeś wołanie, ale choć nadstawiał uszu niczego nie słyszał. Wstał, na boso podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Może to straż się nawoływała? Dziwne by było, gdyby strażnicy krzyczeli w nocy na tyle głośno, żeby go obudzić - o ile nie planowali wszcząć alarmu, oczywiście - ale z drugiej strony kto inny mógłby wołać tak późno?

Przez chwilę rozglądał się po dziedzińcu, na którym panował spokój i cisza. Nic się tam nie poruszało, nie widać było nawet straży, co wydało mu się dość dziwne. Po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że posterunki wart muszą znajdować się w miejscach, gdzie jego wzrok nie sięga, bo przecież żaden rozsądny człowiek nie pozostawiłby niestrzeżonego dziedzińca zamku. Postał przy oknie jeszcze trochę, przestępując z nogi na nogę na zimnych kamieniach posadzki, aż wreszcie wzruszył ramionami i postanowił wrócić do łóżka. Właśnie odwracał się od okna, kiedy kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch na dworze. Momentalnie znów wyjrzał na dziedziniec.

Przez środek placu, na skos, między jednym skrzydłem zamku a drugim, przymykała szczupła postać. W poświacie rzucanej przez nieliczne pochodnie umocowane w uchwytach wokół podwórza Godryk rozpoznał Merlina. Co młody czarodziej robił skradając się przez zamkowy dziedziniec jak złodziej?

Godryk rzucił okiem na wciąż śpiącego rycerza, a potem ponownie wyjrzał przez okno, ale na placu było już pusto. Nie miał czasu do namysłu: szybko wciągnął na nogi wełniane skarpety, żeby stłumić dźwięk kroków, po czym wyciągnął z tajemnej, zaczarowanej kieszeni podróżnej torby Baudwina pelerynę niewidkę. Była tam również jego własna bransoleta, ale jej nie ruszył: obiecał swojemu panu, że nie będzie rzucał zaklęć. Nie mówił nic o nieużywaniu magicznych przedmiotów...

Na palcach podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je po cichu. Rycerz nie poruszył się ani nie przestał chrapać, a na korytarzu nikogo nie było. Godryk wyszedł z komnaty, zamknął za sobą drzwi, na wszelki wypadek ponownie się rozejrzał, po czym zarzucił na siebie pelerynę. Ukryty przed wzrokiem każdego, kogo mógłby spotkać, prawie bezszelestny dzięki skarpetom, jak duch zbiegł po najbliższych schodach na parter. Tam pobiegł w kierunku wejścia, którym Merlin musiał dostać się z dziedzińca do zamku, ale zanim do niego dotarł, natrafił na otwarte na oścież drzwi. Był to widok na tyle dziwny - kto w środku nocy zostawia otwarte drzwi na korytarz? - że postanowił go sprawdzić.

Przeczucie go nie myliło: Merlin tam był. Podobnie jak dwóch strażników, których chłopiec najwyraźniej starał się odciągnąć od stolika, gdzie grali w kości. Użył do tego oczywiście czarów.

Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że byli poddanymi władcy mającego do magii podejście raczej paranoiczne, mieszkańcy Camelotu przejawiali porażającą naiwność. Albo zwykłą ślepotę. Dotyczyło to najwyraźniej także królewskich straży. Merlin wręcz bezczelnie zrzucił zaklęciem kości ze stolika na podłogę, a ci dwa idioci, zamiast z miejsca nabrać podejrzeć, że coś jest nie w porządku, po prostu za nimi poszli. Kiedy podchodzili bliżej i już mieli je złapać, chłopiec przesuwał je dalej. I dalej, i jeszcze dalej, aż wreszcie znalazły się w pomieszczeniu obok, skąd nie było widać stolika. Merlin szybko zbiegł ze schodów, na których czekał na zniknięcie strażników, po czym wyjął z uchwytu jedną z pochodni oświetlających pomieszczenie i wślizgnął się za znajdujące się tuż za stolikiem drzwi.

Godryk został tam, gdzie był, czyli na schodach, trochę powyżej miejsca, gdzie wcześniej przyczaił się Merlin. Nie był pewny, co go zatrzymało: wstrząs czy ciekawość.

Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że strażnicy mogli być tak _głupi_. Merlin nawet nie dopilnował, żeby turlanie się kości po posadzce sprawiało możliwie naturalne wrażenie - one zastygały w bezruchu, a potem znów się toczyły, niby same z siebie! - a wartownicy zwyczajnie za nimi podążyli, jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Może łatwiej byłoby mu to zrozumieć, gdyby zakaz używania magii w Camelocie spowodował, że nikt w tym królestwie faktycznie nie rzucał czarów, ale z tego, co słyszał, zaklęcia nadal od czasu do czasu były tu stosowane, choć za każdy razem osoba na nich przyłapana kończyła martwa. Tym bardziej nie był w stanie pojąć, że mieszkańcy Camelotu, a tym bardziej królewscy strażnicy, mogliby przejsć do porządku dziennego nad dziwnymi zjawiskami, których byli świadkami. Na to, że przechodzili, miał dowody w postaci wcześniejszej _walki_ Artura z Merlinem i obecnego zachowania wart. Jakim sposobem zamek wciąż jeszcze stał, a rodzina królewska żyła, było nie do pomyślenia.

Strażnicy wrócili do stolika, usiedli i dalej grali w kości. Żaden z nich nawet _nie spojrzał_ na pusty uchwyt, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się płonąca pochodnia. To było tak niewiarygodne, że Godryk zaczął podejrzewać, że mu się to śni. _Miał nadzieję_ , że mu się to śni, bo z koszmaru sennego przynajmniej miałby szansę się obudzić.

Ocknął się z szoku dopiero po kilku kolejkach gry. Poza rzucaniem kości przez strażników nic się nie działo, więc nie było sensu dłużej tkwić na schodach: mógł albo wrócić, albo iść za Merlinem. Wybrał oczywiście to drugie. Mocniej owinął się peleryną, żeby nie zahaczyć tkaniną o któregoś z wartowników, a potem bezszelestnie przekradł się obok nich i wsunął za uchylone drzwi.

W środku panowała ciemność; Merlin musiał się już znacznie oddalić, bo Godryk nie widział nawet poświaty rzucanej przez pochodnię. Okazało się, że za drzwiami znajdują się kolejne prowadzące w dół schody, tym razem, jeśli dotyk go nie mylił, wykute w kamieniu, nie wyłożone polerowaną posadzką. Musiał znajdować się już nie w zamku, ale w górze, na której szczycie stał zamek, albo raczej w jakimś tunelu w niej wydrążonym. Powoli, ostrożnie, krok za krokiem zaczął schodzić w głąb korytarza.

Był tak skupiony na ostrożnym sprawdzaniu każdego jednego stopnia, zanim postawił na nim nogę, że nie od razu zwrócił uwagę na dobiegający z dołu szmer głosów. Dopiero kiedy zaczął rozpoznawać słowa, zatrzymał się, żeby posłuchać.

\- _Jakie przeznaczenie?_ \- spytał jeden z rozmówców, w którym rozpoznał Merlina.

\- _Twój dar, Merlinie_ \- odparł głęboki, prawie dudniący głos, nieznany Godrykowi - _został ci dany nie bez powodu._

\- _Więc jest jakiś powód._

\- _Artur jest Raz Na Zawsze Królem, który zjednoczy ziemie Albionu_ \- kontynuował podniosłym tonem rozmówca Merlina, jakby nikt mu chwilę wcześniej nie przerwał.

\- _Jasne_ \- wtrącił chłopiec z przekąsem.

\- _Ale stawia on czoła wielu zagrożeniom ze strony zarówno przyjaciół, jak i wrogów._

Godryk zaczął mieć wrażenie, że osoba, z którą rozmawia Merlin, w ogóle go nie słucha. Sprawiała wrażenie kogoś wygłaszającego uroczystą mowę, w dodatku zakochanego we własnym głosie, a nie prowadzącego rozmowę.

\- _Nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego ze mną_ \- stwierdził Merlin.

\- _Wszystko_ \- zadudnił głęboki głos. Więc może jednak ten ktoś słuchał, co się do niego mówi. - _Bez ciebie Artur nigdy nie odniesie sukcesu. Bez ciebie nie będzie Albionu._

Robiło się coraz ciekawiej. Merlin i Artur? Jeśli sądzić po ich spotkaniu minionego popołudnia, trudno było o mniej dobraną parę.

Merlin najwyraźniej uważał tak samo.

\- _Nie. Nie, tu nie masz racji_ \- zaprotestował.

\- _Nie istnieje żadna racja ani dobro i zło, tylko to, co jest i co nie jest._

Co jest i co nie jest czy co jest i czego nie ma, zastanowił się Godryk. Wszystko jedno, uznał prawie natychmiast. Wciąż jeszcze nie znał tego języka tak dobrze, jak by chciał, a poza tym rozmowa toczyła się dalej.

\- _Ale ja mówię poważnie!_ \- zawołał Merlin i Godryk zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy strażnicy grający nad nimi w kości zainteresują się głosami dobiegającymi zza drzwi. Choć sądząc po ich wcześniejszej reakcji na dziwne rzeczy dziejące się wokół, pewnie nigdy. Z drugiej strony sam zaczął cokolwiek słyszeć dopiero kiedy zszedł dość nisko, a miał bardzo dobry słuch i zwracał uwagę na otoczenie; na pewno większą, niż wartownicy na górze. - _Jeśli ktokolwiek chce wziąć i go zabić, to droga wolna. Powiem więcej: nawet mu w tym pomogę._

Zaperzony Merlin brzmiał naprawdę zabawnie, a trzeba przyznać, że słowa dobierał wyjątkowo udanie. Godryk prawie się roześmiał; coraz bardziej lubił tego chłopca.

Dudniący głos nie powstrzymywał się: jego śmiech wypełnił przestrzeń gromkim echem. Sądząc po pogłosie, osoba, do której ten głos należał, znajdowała się w dużej, ale zamkniętej przestrzeni, prawdopodobnie jaskini, skoro schody prowadziły cały czas w dół, w głąb ziemi. Godryk przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zejść niżej, żeby zobaczyć rozmówcę Merlina, ale szybko zrezygnował - schodzenie w ciemności po nierównych schodach było ryzykowne, a z miejsca, gdzie się zatrzymał, wszystko słyszał dostatecznie wyraźnie. Nie sądził, żeby widok osoby, z którą rozmawiał młody czarodziej, mógł mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, ważniejsza była raczej treść ich słów.

\- _Nikt z nas nie może wybrać swojego przeznaczenia, Merlinie, i nikt z nas nie może przed nim uciec_ \- stwierdził głęboki głos, wciąż lekko rozbawiony.

\- _Nie. Nie ma mowy_ \- gorączkował się Merlin. - _Nie. Nie. Musi być jakiś inny Artur, bo ten jest idiotą._

 _Jak najwyraźniej wszyscy w tym królestwie_ , pomyślał Godryk drwiąco, choć podjrzewał, że Merlinowi chodziło o inny rodzaj głupoty. Z ignorowania przez księcia magii powinien się raczej cieszyć. Z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę, że Merlin też był mieszkańcem Camelotu i jak dotąd na oczach Godryka raczej nie popisał się przesadnym rozsądkiem...

\- _Być może twoim przeznaczeniem jest to zmienić_ \- uznał rozmówca Merlina z czymś bliskim sympatii w głosie.

Co racja, to racja: jeśli to było przeznaczenie Merlina, to Godryk też mu współczuł. Nie znał wprawdzie księcia zbyt dobrze, ale miał wrażenie, że to, co dotychczas widział, w zupełności wystarczy do wydania osądu.

W następnej chwili rozległ się dźwięk przypominający łopot żagla puszczonego luzem przy silnym wietrze, a potem Merlin zawołał:

\- _Czekaj! Czekaj! Czekaj, stój!_ \- Najwyraźniej jego rozmówca oddalił się bez pożegnania. - _Nie, muszę, muszę wiedzieć więcej!_ \- Rozpaczliwy głos młodego czarodzieja przez jakiś czas pobrzmiewał echem, ale i ono wkrótce ucichło.

Z czystej ciekawości Godryk zaczekał, czy wydarzy się coś jeszcze. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył, że daleko pod nim pojawiło się światło, ruszył do góry. Mógł wprawdzie dla pewności zaczekać, aż Merlin go minie, ale schody były bardzo wąskie, więc ryzykowałby zdemaskowanie. Choć jeśli Merlin przypominał pod tym względem innych mieszkańców Camelotu, mógłby nie zwrócić na niewidzialnego Godryka uwagi nawet gdyby na niego wpadł. Mimo wszystko była to gra niewarta świeczki, więc jej nie podjął.

Minął wartowników wciąż zajętych swoimi kośćmi. Przez chwilę kusiło go, żeby zobaczyć, jak Merlin sobie poradzi z przedostaniem się obok nich, ale szybko uznał, że najpewniej zrobi to samo, co poprzednio, i nawet jeśli odłoży pochodnię na miejsce, to straż nadal nie zauważy w tym niczego dziwnego. Bez zwłoki wszedł więc na schody prowadzące na zamkowy korytarz, przeszedł przez drzwi, których o dziwo wciąż nikt nie zamknął, a potem ruszył z powrotem do komnaty Baudwina. Po drodze spotkał strażników patrolujących korytarz; oczywiście nie zauważyli go, ale usprawiedliwiała ich jego peleryna niewidka. Zanim wszedł do komnaty rozejrzał się, czy nikogo nie widać, żeby nie wzbudzać zainteresowania samodzielnie otwierającymi się drzwiami, po czym wślizgnął się do środka. Rycerz wciąż spał... albo sprawnie udawał. Godrykowi było wszystko jedno, i tak zamierzał o wszystkim Baudwinowi opowiedzieć, bo to było zbyt ważne. Może nie sama przepowiednia, która dotyczyła ziem dla nich przecież obcych, ale już fakt, jak bardzo straż zaniedbywała swoje obowiązki na pewno. Mogło to mieć duży wpływ na bezpieczeństwo zamku albo i całego miasta, a więc również ich bezpieczeństwo, dopóki tu przebywali. Tak, jego pan musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Zanim poukładał sobie wszystko w głowie i wreszcie znów zasnął, było już bardzo późno. A raczej bardzo wcześnie: miał wrażenie, że kiedy po raz ostatni otworzył oczy, żeby spojrzeć w okno, niebo nie było już całkiem ciemne.

Rano obudził go Baudwin, choć powinno być na odwrót, to on powienien był obudzić rycerza. Jego pan okazał mu zrozumienie i nie zrugał go za zaniedbanie obowiązków, sądząc zapewne, że jego podopieczny zaspał z powodu swoich zwykłych problemów z zaśnięciem w nowym miejscu. Godryk nie wyprowadzał go z błędu - był chwilowo zbyt nieprzytomny, żeby wdawać się szczegółową opowieść o nocnej eskapadzie.

Dzień minął im spokojnie, a nawet rutynowo. Po śniadaniu przyniesionym przez Godryka z kuchni Baudwin zabrał swojego podopiecznego na pole treningowe, na szczęście prawie puste, żeby poćwiczyć z nim władanie mieczem. Zaspany Godryk ruszał się bardziej ociężale niż zwykle, ale rycerz wziął na to poprawkę i nie potraktował go zbyt surowo. Mimo to Godryk czuł wszystkie mięśnie, kiedy wracał ze swoim panem do zamku. Zjedli popołudniowy posiłek, a potem Godryk przyniósł balię i dobrych kilkanaście cebrów wody ze studni, żeby Baudwin mógł się wykąpać przed wieczorną ucztą - po tym, jak magicznie podgrzał wodę, bo po co marznąć, skoro łatwo można temu zapobiec. Następnie korzystając z okazji wykąpał się Godryk, który później wyniósł brudną wodę i wylał ją do ścieku, a na końcu oddał balię służbie. Dalej przyszedł czas na lekcję czarów i łaciny, oczywiście przy zamkniętych zaklęciem drzwiach oraz wygłuszonej magicznie komnacie.

Wreszcie nadszedł wieczór. Ubierając swojego pana w najlepszy strój Godryk ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że przez cały dzień nie znalazł nawet chwili, żeby porozmawiać z rycerzem o wydarzeniach minionej nocy. Trudno, co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze, uznał.

W przeznaczonej na ucztę komnacie panował gwar i ścisk - zgromadziły się tam chyba wszystkie ważniejsze i mniej ważne zamkowe osobistości, jak również naturalnie sporo służących mających zadbać o ich potrzeby i wygody. Stoły były ustawione w podkowę, pośrodku której miał zasiąść król z rodziną. Im dalej od środka, tym mniej znaczące stanowisko zajmował gość albo mniejszym uznaniem władcy się cieszył. Wśród zgromadzonych Godryk zauważył Merlina oraz jego siwowłosego towarzysza z poprzedniego dnia; usłyszał, jak starszy pan przypomina chłopcu, że znalazł się tam, żeby pracować. Czyli najwyraźniej Merlin był jednak służącym, choć chyba bardzo niedoświadczonym, skoro potrzebował tego rodzaju przypomnienia. W dodatku zamiast wziąć się do pracy, wdał się w pogawędkę z ciemnoskórą dziewczyną, tą samą, która rozmawiała z nim, kiedy tkwił w dybach. Dziewczyna miała na sobie skromny strój i fartuch, więc zapewne też była służącą. Ale ona również w tej chwili nie pracowała, podobnie zresztą jak reszta zgromadzonej służby. Godryk zerknął na Baudwina, który przyglądał się całemu temu zamieszaniu z nieprzeniknioną miną. W ich rodzinnej Bretanii takie zachowanie nie uchodziło i żaden służący nie ośmieliłby się odzywać bez pytania na sali pełnej rozmawiających szlachciców, bez względu na to, czy pochodziłby z pospólstwa, czy byłby wysoko urodzonym paziem albo _escuierem_. Ale, jak widać, w tym królestwie panowały inne zasady.

Rozległ się dźwięk trąb, po czym do komnaty wszedł król; zgromadzeni natychmiast ucichli i usiedli na swoich miejscach, przy czym Baudwinowi przypadło krzesło mniej więcej w połowie jednego z bocznych stołów. Godryk stanął pod ścianą, żeby wysłuchać krótkiej przemowy władcy Camelotu:

\- _Przez dwadzieścia lat cieszyliśmy się pokojem i dobrobytem_ \- powiedział Uther z uroczystą powagą. - _Sprawiło to królestwu i mi wiele przyjemności, ale niewiele może się równać z honorem, jaki mam przedstawiając panią Helenę z Mory._

 _Całkiem zgrabnie_ , uznał Godryk w duchu. Wiedział, że nie powinien nawet _myśleć_ w ten sposób o koronowanych głowach, ale czasem nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

Pani Helena z Mory, ciemnowłosa kobieta w eleganckiej, choć skromnej sukni, stanęła na środku, między stołami tworzącymi ramiona podkowy, otworzyła usta i zaczęła śpiewać.

Pieśń była urzekająca, ale przeszywająca jednocześnie. Godryk nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał niczego podobnego, a brał już udział w różnych uroczystościach i słyszał wiele utworów. W tym było coś... dziwnego. Zastanawiającego, może nawet niepokojącego. Dopiero kiedy ugięły się pod nim kolana zrozumiał, że to nie jest zwykła pieśń, tylko wyśpiewane zaklęcie. Bezwładnie upadł na podłogę i ostatnim, co zapamiętał, był ból w ramieniu uderzającym o kamienną posadzkę.

Kiedy odzyskał przytomność wokół panowała cisza. Poderwał się na równe nogi, dopadł do Baudwina, który też wyglądał, jakby dopiero co się obudził, a potem, odrobinę uspokojony, rozejrzał się po komnacie.

Prawie wszyscy obecni - rodzina panująca, goście i służący - oblepieni byli pajęczynami i sprawiali wrażenie zaspanych. Jedynymi wyjątkami był stojący z boku Merlin, co jakoś Godryka nie dziwiło, oraz pani Helena... albo raczej staruszka mająca na sobie suknię pani Heleny.

Kobieta nie stała już w miejscu, w którym zaczynała swój występ, ale leżała na brzuchu w połowie sali, a na niej spoczywał wiszący wcześniej wysoko pod sufitem żelazny żyrandol. Najpewniej spadł na nią z impetem i przerwał jej zaklęcie, dzięki czemu wszyscy mogli się obudzić. Oczywiście zachodziło pytanie, jakim sposobem żyrandol spadł na ziemię, ale znając już zdolności mieszkańców Camelotu do ignorowania spraw wyraźnie związanych z magią Godryk nie zdziwił się, kiedy nikt nie zadał tego pytania.

Choć z drugiej strony całkiem możliwe, że nikt po prostu nie zdążył go zadać, bo ledwie król i książę wstali ze swoich miejsc, leżąca na ziemi kobieta podniosła się na łokciu i rzuciła w Artura sztyletem.

Później, kiedy wspominał tamtą chwilę, Godryk był przekonany, że pomyślał coś w rodzaju _Już po nim_ i nawet trochę się zasmucił; nie przepadał za następcą tronu Camelotu, ale w przeciwieństwie do Merlina nie życzył mu śmierci. Ale prawda była taka, że w ciągu tego mgnienia oka, podczas gdy sztylet leciał prosto do tak bardzo bliskiego celu, nie zdołał o niczym pomyśleć ani tym bardziej zareagować w żaden inny sposób.

A Merlin zdołał. Merlin, który zeszłej nocy stwierdził, że sam chętnie pomógłby zabić Artura, Merlin, który stał dobre kilkanaście kroków od królewskiego syna, dużo dalej niż jego własny ojciec, w tym tak krótkim czasie zdążył nie tylko dobiec do księcia, ale też chwycić go za koszulę i ściągnąć na ziemię. Sztylet z łupnięciem wbił się w drewniane oparcie krzesła. Pełne zdumienia szepty budzących się ludzi ucichły jak nożem - albo raczej sztyletem - uciął. Czujący grozę sytuacji Merlina Godryk nie tracił nadziei, że Uther okaże się równie naiwny i łatwowierny w sprawach magii, jak jego poddani.

Merlin miał szczęście: król najwyraźniej nawet nie pomyślał, żeby zakwestionować sposób, w jaki chłopiec uratował Artura. Zamiast tego powiedział:

\- _Uratowałeś mojemu synowi życie. Dług musi zostać spłacony._

\- _No cóż..._ \- wyjąkał Merlin, który najpewniej sam był zaskoczony swoim uczynkiem.

\- _Nie bądź taki skromny_ \- ciągnął monarcha. - _Należy ci się nagroda._

\- _Nie, naprawdę, Wasza Wysokość nie musi..._

Godryk na chwilę przeniósł uwagę z tej w sumie dość zabawnej, ale prawdopodobnie nieprowadzącej do niczego, wymiany zdań na swojego pana. Baudwin z pozoru uważnie obserwował rozmówców, Godryk jednak za dobrze go znał, żeby nie zauważyć, że w rzeczywitości rycerz bez reszty skupił się na Merlinie. Baudwin znał się na magii jak niewielu innych rycerzy w Bretanii i miał w tej materii spore doświadczenie - dziwne by było, gdyby nie domyślił się, co _naprawdę_ zaszło przed chwilą w tej komnacie.

\- _Nie, definitywnie_ \- upierał się tymczasem władca Camelotu. - _To zasługuje na coś bardzo specjalnego._

\- _Cóż..._

Zanim jeszcze Uther postanowił, jaką nagrodę dać Merlinowi za jego bohaterski postępek, Godryk przeczuwał, że chłopiec powinien bardziej protestować. Koronowane głowy niestety miewały zwyczaj nagradzania podwładnych w sposób, który za doskonały uznawały tylko one same.

Okazało się, że władca Camelotu przynajmniej pod tym względem nie różni się od innych monarchów.

\- _Zostaniesz nagrodzony pozycją na królewskim dworze_ \- oznajmił. - _Zostaniesz osobistym służącym księcia Artura_ \- dokończył wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

Zgromadzeni goście zaczęli klaskać. Godryk zerknął na Baudwina, który również bił brawo, choć na jego ustach błąkał się prawie niezauważalny uśmiech, zapewne wzbudzony szokiem widocznym na twarzach Merlina i Artura.

\- _Ojcze!_ \- zaprotestował książę, ale król już podjął decyzję, nieodwołalną oczywiście, więc był głuchy na głos sprzeciwu swojego syna.

Następca tronu i jego nowo mianowany osobisty służący odwrócili się od siebie ze zdegustowanymi minami.

Godryk ledwie zdołał powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. Mimo zakazu używania czarów miał coraz większą nadzieję, że jednak zabawią w Camelocie przynajmniej jakiś czas, bo z dnia na dzień robiło się tu ciekawiej.


End file.
